Beggin on your knees
by Spring Afternoon
Summary: When Amy's friend ask her to go out, she gets dragged along to the Carnival but what she didnt expected, is to see an old friend there...


**My first fanfic, Please leave a review and tell me what i did wrong.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the 39 clues or the song beggin on your knees, or anything in here that doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p>It was a typical Friday night.<p>

Dan was playing Video games ( Volume cranked up high) , Nellie bobbing her head to Rock music in the living room and Fiske in his study, adding the finishing touches to the blueprint of Graces Mansion.

And what was Amy doing? Reading, like she always did on Fridays. She was about to turn to the last page of 'The lost Hero' by Rick Riordan, when her Phone rang, she picked it up, without looking at the ID caller name, and said

"Hello?"

"Amy!" a voice squeaked (or it sounded like a squeak) trough the Phone, "it's me, Kady, me and other – well I was wondering- if you would like to come with us to the Carnival?"

Amy stayed silent, usually she wouldn't go out on a Friday night but this was Kady, she never took no for an answer.

"Sure, just let me-"

"Oh, well get changed, I'll be there in an hour!" the line went dead. Amy put her phone back to where it was before; she then went downstairs and pulled out the ear buds out of Nellie's ear.

"I'm going out with Kady and the rest of the gang," Amy said, "there's 6 of us so you don't have to worry."

"Going out? Well there's a big change, I'm proud of you, Amy,"

Amy quickly ran upstairs and changed, she even put make-up on for a change. 30 minutes later the bell rang, Amy quickly glanced at herself in the mirror.

A two colored t-shirt, a black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans and a pair of black converse.

She ran down stairs and yelled, "I'm going!" Nellie replied with a," Have fun kiddo! But not too much fun!

Kady was standing outside her car with her phone in the hand, she looked at Amy from head to toe and gave an approving look, "good choice, now the others are waiting, lets go!"

"Hey 'Little reds'," Nils greeted both Amy and Kady as the approached them, "Laila and Robert wanted to go to the Café first since they have karaoke tonight, so the fun can wait for a while can it?"

As they entered Karoeke doeky (As Nils like to call it), Amy's eyes scanned the room to look for anyone familiar,then her eyes saw someone she hadn't saw in 2 years, Kurt.

Sitting next to a girl and holding her hands. _What is he doing here? And who is she?_

Amy shock her head, _it's probably nothing._

"Now who wants to Sing next?" they DJ's voice rang throughout the room, after the last song ended. "I will," Amy spoke up. She walked up to the stage and grabbed a mic.

"Now what's your name, over at the mic right there?"

"Amy Cahill," Amy could see Kurt flinching a bit at the mention of her name, "Now what would you like to sing?"

"Beggin on you knees," The Music started to play and she started singing:

You had it all  
>the day you told me<br>told me you want me

**Well not exactly**  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>Fool me completely<p>

**Totally**  
>I was so stupid<br>to give you all my attention  
>Cause the way you played me<br>exposed your true intention

One day - I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day - I'll have you crawling like a centipede<p>

You mess with me  
>I'll mess with her<p>

**Or more like their Fangirls**  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day - you'll be begging on your knees for me

So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br>I set the trap and when I'm done  
>Then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh mister player - do you feel like the man now  
>And I bet you're nervous - 'cause this song makes you freak out<p>

**OH and I can see you freaking out Kurt, but I'm not sure about Ian…**

I know I'm being better  
>But I'm gonna drive you under<br>Cause you just don't  
>Don't deserve a happy ever after<br>Cause of what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>Never felt that way  
>And it's only just a game<br>You had it all

The Song ended and a big round of applause filled through the room as she went of the stage.

" You know, usually I'll be cold but that sounded like you wanted revenge," Laila took a sip out of her drink, " and that the best compliment I can ever get out of you," Amy replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dan went on Clique me to see if there was anything new with his friends or family, the only thing new, a bunch of pictured from Amy… and her friends? At the carnival, the thing that surprised Dan was that she was wearing make-up.<p>

_Wait till Cobra sees this and…. Is that Kurt in one of the pictures?_ Dan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And? Leave a review, and i would like to thank a good friend of mine who took sometime out of her... busy schedule and hiatus and helped me do this over Skype<strong>

**Ps. was any of the Characters a bit OOC?**

~ Di


End file.
